Past The Point Of No Return
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: She annoys the hell out of him, but when she joins him on his mission to kill the Devil, Crowley finds that he really, deep down, doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. Once they unite as a team, they know there's no turning back. Please R&R!
1. An Evening Disturbed

**Summary: **She annoys the hell out of him, but when she joins him on his mission to kill the Devil, Crowley finds that he really, deep down, doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. Once they unite as a team, they know there's no turning back. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **I always wanted to create a badass, fun, awesome OC who could be funny and lively without much angst around her, so Crowley has been the one to end up stuck with such a fiery girl. Hope you like the fic, and I hope you like her!

PLEASE REVIEW!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Past The Point Of No Return <strong>

**Chapter One: An Evening Disturbed**

Crowley was thinking.

It was surprising how often he did this, how often he would sit and just think for hours and hours on end. With his trusty glass of whiskey on his desk, and his warm burning fire, he found himself feeling a little more at peace than he had for a while. Stress of the job. Picking up souls and making deals wasn't easy. Yes, you got a lot of action in the day, but then you had to arrange them all, and do the contracts and it could get to be a total pain in the backside.

As much as it pained Crowley to think it or say it, sometimes he missed being a human, having a normal life. Being oblivious to all the shit going on in the world that humans don't know about. Demons, Lucifer, angels, hunters, any of it. He wanted to be in the dark about it all and live in blissful ignorance, but life hadn't been that kind to him. Well, he hadn't been kind to himself with the choices he'd made.

He picked up the whiskey glass and took its contents down in one swift swallow, ignoring the burn at the back of his throat as he went to sit by the fire, pouring another glass of his favourite drink. Something hit him, though. Something hit his senses that was frighteningly familiar, and that was indeed something he wanted to avoid. He rolled his eyes and took down the second glass of whiskey, getting up and heading to the source of the new energy. Sure enough, there the owner of the energy stood, in her typical boot cut jeans, her thin dusky pink sweater and her white sneakers, with her blonde curls hanging over her shoulders, her deep blue eyes twinkling with the usual glint of mischievousness, while they gave off the message that she wasn't to be messed with. She really wasn't to be messed with. Not in the least.

Her full lips were coated in the usual clear gloss, while her mascara was applied to her eyelashes in a way that made them curl near perfectly. Around her neck lay her usual chain with a rose quartz on it, one that she'd worn in all the time Crowley had known her. Over her shoulder rested a small beige satchel, just big enough to fit her laptop in and some research, which she liked to do very often. She was young, only in her early twenties to the human eye, but in the terms of Hell, she was much, much older.

"May I help you?" He asked, feeling unhappy when he received silence from the young blonde, "What do you want, Diana?"

Straightening out her top and folding her arms, Diana sighed and rubbed the bridge of her small straight nose, scratching the top of her chest lightly near her breasts which Crowley had realised had grown considerably since he last saw her. The scratching was what had drawn his attention to them, nothing else. He had to admit, she did have an incredibly attractive figure, but she was nothing more to him than a colleague, as it were.

"We need to talk." She said cryptically, walking past him into the study and sitting by the fire, warming herself up, "Sit."

"Thanks." Crowley muttered with sarcasm, earning a glare from her.

He'd known her for many, many years, and she never failed to annoy him. She was a pain in his ass and that wasn't changing any time soon. She was arrogant at times, cocky, but he had to admire her spirit and her ability to drink. Also, in a fight, she was one to have on your side.

"This is your smart ass way out of this mess is it?" She snapped suddenly, making him feel a bit uneasy, "Killing..._him_...? Crowley, what are you thinking?"

"Why is it any of your business, pray tell?" Crowley retorted, "How the hell did you even know?"

"I found the Colt in your drawer, and I read your work journal." Diana replied, taking in the shock on Crowley's face, "Come on! You don't think that I'm oblivious to the hundreds of ways to get in here, do you? I never meant to read your work journal, but then again, you left the wrong one out. Not your real work journal, you halfwit. You left out the one you use when you plan on cheating the system downstairs, or just in general, being a little naughty."

Her voice was low; a tone that made Crowley's body tense.

Her accent was that of a person from New York, but it wasn't as broad as some people's. Just a hint of it was there, and as she'd often told him, men found it sexy. She'd been his apprentice for years, and picked up the trade pretty quickly. She was quick witted and had a way with words that made the person she was dealing with rather afraid of her. She annoyed the hell out of him. For one thing, she couldn't resist seeing him almost every day, for a second thing, she sometimes didn't know when to shut up or when to not get involved with things that didn't concern her, and for a third thing, she was too protective for her own good. Whenever Crowley had an idea, she always wanted in, and when he'd turn her down, the true demon in her would come out and he'd leave a little more frightened of her. It seemed that this time, her offer of help wouldn't go amiss.

"You're mad." She told him, "If..."

"If what?" He asked curiously.

"If you go alone." She replied, "If I'm honest, honey, I'd rather not become Lucifer's dartboard for target practice if it's all the same. So, I'm coming with you."

Crowley glared at her coldly, almost angrily at the insinuation she'd made that he couldn't do this by himself for one thing, and that maybe he couldn't do it with out her too. There was no way she was going with him. She'd get herself killed and then he really _would _be alone, and he'd be hunted too.

"No." He told her, "Now, bugger off. I'm tired. I want my bed."

He stood up to leave, only for her to shove him back into his seat and glare at him in return with an even icier and more frightening stare.

"Oh, no..." She said, shaking her head with an angered expression on her face, "I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? :)<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. A Bond In Blood

**Summary: **She annoys the hell out of him, but when she joins him on his mission to kill the Devil, Crowley finds that he really, deep down, doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. Once they unite as a team, they know there's no turning back. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! There are some surprises about Diana that make some differences in her relationships with people when other characters are brought into the story.

Have fun reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Past The Point Of No Return <strong>

**Chapter Two: A Bond In Blood**

"Diana, you don't have control over me, over what I do, what I think, or any choice I make." Crowley said darkly, watching the younger demon lean even closer to him.

She was so intimidating sometimes, and Crowley honestly was never really intimidated by anything, but her...She was something else. He was sure that the real Devil was her and Lucifer was a decoy or something, because she was incredibly frightening at times. Most of Hell was scared of her, especially since she was Hell's best torturer. Alistair came as a close second, but Alistair learned everything from Diana.

Diana tortured him when he first went into the pit and she broke him within the hour of him getting down there. He was a weak soul. Always had been. And Diana had made him into the monster he truly was. But he'd met his death at the hands of an angel, a creature Diana didn't want to mix with at all. The chance to torture Dean Winchester was a pretty good one, to torture a _Winchester_, but quite frankly, she didn't want to face the wrath of the angel Castiel when he came into Hell for him, so she'd given Alistair his big chance. It was all part of the Prophecy; of the destiny of Earth, like Lucifer's rising which was now a big part of Crowley and Diana's lives since they were the only two who had the sense to know that they'd be the first to go after the humans.

When Crowley had taken her on to work the Crossroads, he knew that he would make another part of her, and that she would be a good apprentice for him, especially with her reputation. He didn't know she'd be an annoying little bitch that would irritate him enough to make him want to just drown himself in Holy water.

"I don't have any control, but I know that I can help, and I can make sure nothing and no-one gets in our way." She said, rolling her eyes black, "You fear me. Hell fears me. I can tell you that Lucifer doesn't fear me, however, he hasn't met me yet. The Winchester brothers won't know what's hit them when they meet me, and I assure you, Crowley, you will get whatever you want as long as I'm here. No demons will touch you once they know that I've got your back."

The New York accent was coming through thick and strong, and that made her voice sound that much scarier than normal. Her black eyes glistened in the light of the fire and Crowley stared into them, seeing nothing but the demon she was and it did worry him. She was older than him in terms of being a demon, however, he'd taught her all she knew with regards to working the Crossroads and she knew she could use her knowledge, skills and powers to her advantage. Her eyes returned to their normal deep blue and Crowley inwardly sighed with relief. Her tone became soft as she looked at him with what he believed to be concern. Why would she be concerned?

"We can do this together, okay?" She said, "You and me. We're a team, Crowley. And believe me, I know how much I irritate you, and I know that I kind of scare you sometimes, but I want to help you, I really want to. I want to do this because I want _him_ dead and gone, out of the way. Hell, Heaven, Earth? They all have their own balance, their own way of life, their own jobs to do, and Lucifer threatens to destroy and change all of that natural balance. It's already changing and has been for the past year. We can do this together."

Crowley knew she wasn't taking no for an answer, and he knew that in all likelihood there was no way of getting out of this. He was going to team up with her whether he liked it or not. It wouldn't be so bad, he supposed. This was quite serious and maybe her knowledge and skills would come into good use. She could be quite a good person to work with when she had her mind set on something and she had nothing but determination in her eyes at that moment.

"We. Can. Do this." She said, "Together. You and me. We know each other like the backs of our hands, and I know that I can trust you."

"You should trust no-one." Crowley sighed, "But I know that I can trust you too."

"So, are we going to do this?" She asked, Crowley nodding in response, "Shake?"

She held out her hand to Crowley, and the demon pulled out a knife, cutting the palm of his hand.

"You do it." He said, offering her the bloodied knife, "Don't worry, we can't diseases, we're demons. It'll just heal."

Diana looked a bit sceptical, but a blood bond was the one way that they knew they'd be able to rely on each other and be able to trust each other. They may have been of the same breed but they couldn't always trust each other. Demons were backstabbing creatures, liars and manipulators. It was just the nature of them. She took the knife and cut her hand, holding her hand out to him again as they shook hands, watching the sparks that shot by their hands as they sealed their deal. It was the one kind of deal that didn't involve kissing that demons could make. Both were grateful. They weren't particularly fond of the idea of kissing the other person.

"Do you want to make a start on plans, or get some rest?" Crowley asked, "I know you don't have many possessions, but since we're working together we might as well live under the same roof. That way we can keep an eye on each other."

"Thank you." Diana replied, "Rest would be great."

She waved her hands and her many possessions appeared beside her, Crowley gaping at all of them. Stacks of clothes, bedding, toiletries, a guitar, DVDs, music, all sorts. Crowley only ever saw her in one outfit, but it was obvious she could change her clothes.

"I'll show you your room." He said, leading her upstairs to his biggest guest room, "This good enough?"

"Can I rearrange some things?" Diana asked as she waved her hand, making all her possessions appear in the room.

"Sure. Nothing too drastic." Crowley replied, watching her change the bedspread and tidy her things away with a wave of her hand again, "Get some sleep, Diana. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

He left her alone to her privacy, finding his mind being filled with conflicting thoughts. Perhaps their partnership wouldn't be such a bad thing. They both had the same goals in mind, they both were willing to work together and they both had willingly made a blood bond, one that was only made between those who could truly trust each other.

Maybe their suicidal plan could work.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
